1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to auxiliary sun visors for blocking out the most troublesome, low-incident sun rays which tend to blind the driver of a motor vehicle, particularly during sunrises and sunsets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor vehicle such as an automobile is conventionally equipped with a pair of spaced-apart rectangular sun visors intended for shading the driver's eyes from glare but not to block out said troublesome sun rays.
Each such conventional visor is typically pivotably hinged above the windshield at two spaced-apart points to the car's body. An auxiliary visor is also available on the market for attachment to the bottom edge of this conventional visor to protect the eyes of the driver from low-incident sun rays, but these accessories dangerously reduce the driver's vision of the road and can interfere with the driver's steering ability. Short's U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,395 describes another type of auxiliary sun visor made to bridge the gap between the conventional sun visors and intended to impede direct sun rays from passing through this gap. Short's auxiliary sun visor is not intended to and cannot hinder the most troublesome low-incident sun rays passing underneath the conventional sun visor from impinging upon the eyes of and potentially blinding the vehicle's driver.
Therefore, there has been a long-felt need for new auxiliary visors that can overcome the above and other well-known problems of the prior art auxiliary visors when used by the driver, say in the middle of a busy freeway, while trying to read traffic directions from road signs, especially during sunrises and sunsets.